


Tight-Knit

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Allura (Voltron) Lives, Best Friends, Body Dysphoria, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Intersex, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Introspection, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: People tend to not listen to Keith when it comes to be being a little different. Shiro, of course, always does.





	Tight-Knit

**Author's Note:**

> If you have triggers for gender/body dysphoria, **please do not read this**. The story through Keith's perspective will go into these issues and feelings. And now onto author's note: my opinion on S8 is whomst???? like in all seriousness, uh, that shit don't fly and I cannot believe I give more fucks about Allura and Shiro than the showrunners and writers. Jesus christ. I DIDN'T REALLY WANNA COME BACK AND WRITE MORE BUT YOU KNOW,,,, SHEITH. LOVE SHEITH. I'M NEVER GONNA ESCAPE THAT.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! 
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

Being a half-alien isn't why Keith feels… different. He's always been like this. Humans feel this way.

The Garrison wanted him on hormone therapy and medication. In order to keep attending classes and training simulations. Shiro said he would support whatever decision Keith made. At the time, Keith agreed. He wanted to fly with Shiro.

Right after he becomes a paladin of Voltron, Keith dumps the pills and forgets any wavers about surgeries to take place in the future.

His chromosome patterns (the human ones which present themselves instead of Galra) and his genital anatomy don't quite fit what the doctors call a biological male. He's noticed growing up that his nipples were wider spaced and the 'cafe-au lait' spots on the side of Keith's neck and on his feet and lower back. There's a higher risk for ear infections and tumors with him. And, of course, there's the abnormally large macroclitoris shielding above his vaginal opening.

Keith doesn't need a penis to be considered a man and he doesn't want that exactly…

It's just harder when people refuse to _listen_ to his experience.

Eventually during their adventures, they land on a new planet. Full of oxygen. Bio-matter and greenery and natural landscapes. Keith wanders away from his team, stripping down, bathing in a waterfall. He tries to clear his head. Finding out Allura has been alive, bringing her home along with all of their Lions and seeing how emotionally repressed they had all been about her death.

" _Whoa_ —" Shiro lifts his hands, beaming at Keith. The other man lowers his fist. "Easy there, Keith."

"You shouldn't sneak up on me."

"I'm flattered I could."

Warm, crystal-clear water from the falls trickles over Shiro's white-silvery hair. It foams at their feet. The deafening echo. Shiro's grin presses against Keith's mouth, as Shiro's arm embraces around him and tugs him in, and Keith's hands climb steadily up. All of the muscles on Shiro's chest feel rigid and dense. His cock stirs, giving a long, obvious twitch to Keith's pelvis, when Keith moans into the kiss, opening for Shiro's tongue sliding past his teeth and jaws and nipping down playfully.

" _Fuck, Keith_ …" he breathes out.

Keith stiffens up a little when Shiro's cock nudges to his own, pushing through the film of moisture clinging to dark pubic hair. Clit-cock… cock- _clit_? He's been mulling over phrases to use about his body in his head. Macroclitoris probably fits it better. Shouldn't overthink it. Doesn't matter what parts Keith has.

It's too painful for Shiro — or _anyone_ — to penetrate Keith. Not for a lack of trying.

Keith had been sixteen, arrogant and hot-headed, when he let another guy eagerly roll on top of him, and his vagina had burned like intense, whiteout fire and ached when he shoved into Keith. The cadet left Keith's bunker around midnight, horrified and embarrassed.

Never spoke to Keith again. Not even eye-contact.

(He doesn't want Shiro to reject him either. Especially this is gonna be their first time having sex.)

Going back to the Lions takes too long for him, and Keith remembers a main building. The planet's aliens invited them to stay at. A cylindrical and massive structure made of high, towering windows. The skies blackening with orange clouds above them as they enter. No visibility inside.

It's enough to get naked again, hurrying and tripping over each other, Shiro's fleshy fingers groping over the very small mounds of Keith's breasts. He can't really call them breasts. Shiro kneels down, widening apart Keith's legs. His silvery hair haloing in that burning orange sun-glare. He licks gently at Keith's sensitive opening, urging him with tiny sucks and groaning against his reddening, throbbing clit.

_"I like you just the way you are, Keith."_

At least one person listens.

_"Good."_

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 12](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Intersex** " and I really felt like trying Keith as a perspective for this. Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 12 which is "first time they have sex" & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
